


一个备份的无授权翻译-Every Little Thing Is Going to Break Your Heart

by Jonkoping013



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkoping013/pseuds/Jonkoping013





	一个备份的无授权翻译-Every Little Thing Is Going to Break Your Heart

“……我明白了。布鲁斯在课堂上画这个？”  
“是的。如果他再大一点，即使只年长上两三岁，我可能都不会向您提起这个，但他显然还不应该到对「性」感兴趣的年龄。看在上帝的份上，这孩子刚满九岁。可能我该更准确地说，他不应该对性抱有这么浓厚的兴趣。”


End file.
